Nuevo ciclo
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fic de Yume Nikki, basado en el one shot original. La chica de los sueños encuentra un nuevo diario y escribe uno de los más extraños momentos que ha tenido en su vida.
1. Página 1-2

****Yume Nikki: Nuevo Ciclo  
**** Lector-Z

 **Página 1**

Querido diario:

Quisiera saberlo, quisiera saber cómo llegué a este momento, quisiera que tuvieses la respuesta. Sé que salté, no era otro de mis sueños. Había saltado, era real… todo era real. No sé cómo permanezco todavía en mi departamento.

Te escogí como mi nuevo diario. Estuve buscando a tu predecesor, al que había tomado como lo más cercano a un amigo, al que había confesado toda mi vida desde que me refugie del exterior, pero ha desaparecido. Lo busqué en todas partes y no lo encontré. Mis memorias y mis sueños han desaparecido con él. Y cuando te encontré a ti, no tuve otra opción más que tomarte y convertirte en mi nuevo diario…

Mi diario de los sueños.

Es justo que sepas lo que me ocurrió anoche. Quiero que te conviertas en el protector de mis secretos, así que debo mostrar sinceridad ante ti. No temo hacerlo contigo, después de todo: confío más en ti que en cualquier persona del exterior.

 **Página 2**

La razón por la que te necesito es porque durante años he vivido en la soledad de mi habitación. Apenas recuerdo la última vez que salí de acá y menos la última vez que hablé con alguien. Tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar produce la necesidad de buscar algo nuevo. Pero no volvería a salir (no otra vez), no quería encontrarme de nuevo con…

Lo siento, no fue del todo verdad que te contaría todo, pero es que no tengo aun la seguridad para ello. Pero no te sientas mal, tampoco lo hice con el anterior diario. Espero hacerlo contigo alguna vez.

El punto es que solo tenía como entretención, ese videojuego que me saca de quicio de lo difícil que es, pero que sigo jugando ocasionalmente cuando no encuentro qué otra cosa hacer. Debía encontrar la forma de olvidar que estaba en mi habitación, que era segura, pero cada vez más monótona.

Fue una noche donde tuve mi respuesta, cuando soñé estar dentro de una nave espacial de color blanco. Era tan pacífico, tan bello… Estaba en una silla, con mis antebrazos en una pequeña mesa redonda, escuchando y contemplando un enorme piano, siendo tocado por un enorme ser de piel blanca y de traje negro. Era tan hermosa la melodía del pianista del espacio, que me hizo sonreír y olvidé por un instante mi sufrimiento de la realidad. Luego tuvimos una emergencia: la nave perdió el control y caímos en un planeta rojo. Sé que era Marte, era todo muy similar a lo que vi en los documentales antes de encontrar… bueno, eso…

Llegué al planeta y se sentía todo muy real. Me maravillé de tal forma que, al despertar, no quería perder ese recuerdo. Busque en todos lados un cuaderno o algo para anotar, y ahí encontré a tu predecesor desaparecido. Anoté todo con detalle y me sentí a gusto.

Desde entonces, he anotado todo lo que mis sueños me han mostrado hasta ahora. No quise interpretarlos, no quería creer que lo que veía era producto de lo que veía, de mis traumas o lo que sea. Solo observo los sueños que siempre tengo.


	2. Página 3-4

**Página 3**

Era como cualquier otra noche, dentro de mi mundo onírico, que con tanto esfuerzo y con tanto tiempo de dedicación, descubrí y modifiqué. Ya había formado los mundos, ya creé los caminos y un nexo para acceder a ellos, se había vuelto mi mundo perfecto, dejando de lado esos miedos que me recuerdan al exterior... Ya no necesitaba la realidad y haría lo que sea para llegar a él definitivamente. Sabía que había una manera para dormir para siempre…

Sobre las páginas de tu predecesor, puse mi dilema en sus hojas y pensé muchas veces si era correcto quitarme la vida. Si lo hacía, debía ser de la forma más rápida posible y sin arrepentimientos. Sabía que tomando un cuchillo no lo haría, porque dudaría de cortarme la muñeca o la garganta, había una posibilidad de arrepentirme en el momento. No es como en el mundo de los sueños, ahí me siento totalmente libre de acuchillar a cualquiera que se me cruce. Pero esto es la vida real y no es lo mismo.

Pensé muchas formas: ahorcarme, golpear mi cabeza con la puerta… pero no me sentía capaz de dañarme de esas maneras… y ahí es cuando miré hacia afuera, hacia el balcón de mi departamento, hacia las barandillas del balcón de mi departamento...

 **Página 4**

Escribí mi testamento en tu predecesor. Le dije adiós y le dediqué mis últimas palabras, en el caso de que alguien desde el exterior lo viera, aunque eso fuera improbable.

Salí, respiré hondo en el momento que tomé las barandillas con mis manos, ya no había vuelta atrás. Como pude, me subí en ella para tomar equilibrio en la baranda, volví a inhalar profundamente unas cuantas veces, luego de mirar la enorme altura en la que estoy en mi departamento.

Las calles, las luces, los edificios. Podía distinguir personas caminando tranquilamente entre toda esa peligrosidad, la maldad, la oscuridad que distingue el exterior que tanto oído y que me lastimó y de lo que estuve escapando a través el mundo de los sueños.


	3. Pagina 5-6

**Página 5**

Tomé la determinación: salté finalmente hacia la nada. Sentía que iba a volar, sentía como el viento me aligeraba y me daba la sensación de estar flotando. Creí que iría hacia arriba, me saldrían alas y volaría hacia el cielo. Pero lo obvio era que el aire bajo de mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir más fuerte, era la gravedad que me estaba llevando directo al suelo, como lo esperaba.

Era una sensación fuerte, sentía como el viento prácticamente golpeaba mi cara e irritaba mis ojos. Sabía que no había tiempo de arrepentimientos, pero me sentía feliz por haber saltado, una sonrisa nació con dificultad en mis labios, después de tanto tiempo, y sentía que unas lágrimas escapaban por mis párpados cerrados por el miedo. Pero tuve completa seguridad que pronto iba acabar y que llegaría finalmente al mundo de los sueños

 **Página 6**

Y ahí donde ocurrió lo más raro que he vivido (o soñado) hasta ahora: a los segundos después, no sentí que caía, sino que permanecí flotando en un espacio que se volvía completamente oscuro. No podía sentir nada de viento y luego de abrir los ojos, no vi más que oscuridad. Traté de mirar a todos lados que ocurría, pero me sentía como flotando en el espacio, no sabía dónde estaba el cielo o el piso. Estuve así un momento, intentando comprender y mientras observaba, encontré, en un cierto punto, un par de luces blancas muy tenues. Pero éstas empezaron a brillar con más fuerza a cada momento.

Me sentí aterrada por esas luces, las cuales se acercaba cada vez más. Empecé a notar que se trataba de un par de ojos penetrantes, que me miraban fijamente. Esos ojos... esos terroríficos ojos... Venían a mi mente, los traumas del pasado… el oscuro pasado en el exterior, ese exterior que me lastimó tanto y del cual terminé huyendo.

Cometí un terrible error: cuando salté del balcón, simplemente me entregué en bandeja al exterior, no importando las circunstancias en que lo hice. Sabía que ese terror volvería algún día, pero jamás esperé que apareciera de esa manera, volviendo todo oscuridad. Acercándose a mí, quise huir de él. Pero solo flotaba, no encontré la forma de moverme en ese espacio. Lo único que hice al final fue caer directamente a sus garras y ahora estaba bajo su control… como en el pasado.


	4. Página 7-8

**Página 7**

Esos ojos penetrantes se acercaron directamente a mi rostro, temblaba con solo pensar que me iba a tocar. Lo único que atiné fue a cerrar los míos, a girar mi cabeza de costado y empujarlo con las manos aunque no termine tocando nada. Estuve un instante con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, pero sin darme cuenta, al abrirlos, vi que el panorama había cambiado: estaba en el exterior, fuera de una tienda.

Miré a todos lados, vi la puesta de sol interrumpida por los edificios que componían la vista, como no recordaba hace años, porque ya era un común ver aquel panorama desde el balcón de mi departamento. Se estaba haciendo de noche, llevaba un par de bolsas con alimentos para una semana o eso creo. Miré a todos, no sabía si eso era real lo que estaba viendo: estaba en el exterior, comprando tranquilamente en una tienda y llevando las cosas hacia mi departamento. Algo que no creía volver a hacer.

 **Página 8**

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, caminé como si nada a mi hogar, viendo cómo la gente del exterior caminaba por mi costado, sin sentir ese miedo que siempre había tenido cuando estaba en el departamento. Los miraba de la forma tranquila, serena... (En otras palabras, normal), ninguna de sus miradas me aterraban tanto como la de esos ojos blancos… los de ese ser que representaba mi pasado tan oscuro.

Empecé a pensar que el encierro, en que había estado todos estos años, no era más que un largo sueño. Creí en ese instante que los momentos en que escribí en el diario era parte de mi imaginación, un lapso, un sueño… un largo sueño, que creí me hizo pensar que esos años de encierro nunca fueron realidad. Así que, con toda calma, fui caminando directamente hacia mi departamento.


	5. Página 9-10

**Página 9**

La sorpresa me la llevé cuando estaba llegando a la entrada del edificio en que vivo, en el anochecer, cuando bajo una luz de un faro de tránsito, vi un enorme charco de sangre en la vereda y en la calle, volví a sentir el miedo que me ha atormentado desde siempre, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba ese charco. De todos modos, para tener la seguridad, miré hacia arriba para ver si en efecto provenía de donde yo creí y ahí fue donde miré algo que caía, un bulto que no pude reconocer, no sé si sobre mí o sobre el charco.

Ahí fue cuando desperté de mi profundo sueño, con enorme agitación. Quedé pensando una vez calmada, era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de esa clase. Jamás creí que volvería a recordar el exterior de una forma tan detallada, como ésta ocasión y ahora me sentí peor, porque estuve revisando la mesa para tomar el diario que siempre me acompañó y así recordar los sueños anteriores, con tal de saber si soñé alguna vez. Sin embargo, no encontré nada, los registros que tuve alguna vez desaparecieron. El diario no estaba en su posición habitual, por lo que lo busqué en todo el departamento durante todo el día y tarde. Y durante aquello, te encontré a tí.

¿Por qué me hizo esto? Ese diario era lo más cercano a un amigo, con el que podía contarle todo y conservarlo para qué me recordará la razón de porque estaba aquí, el porqué de mis sueños, el por qué los amaba tanto...

Y de la nada, decidió escapar…

Decidió abandonarme.

 **Página 10**

Aun así, quiero seguir anotando mis vivencias en el mundo de los sueños y la opción que me queda ahora es depositar mi confianza en ti. Este sueño es muy importante para dejarlo pasar. Debo encontrar la razón de todo: debo saber qué pasó realmente, si salté o no de ese balcón. Debo saber qué les ha sucedido a mis hermosos sueños que anoté, mi anterior diario funcionaba como un mapa, una guía para ingresar hacia el mundo perfecto que creé. Debo saber si ese ser oscuro del exterior ha alterado mi único refugio, creado para protegerme de todo lo que él traía consigo.

Al parecer, debo arreglarlo todo. Anotaré en ti lo que recuerde de mi mundo perfecto y espero no me seas un mal amigo, como lo fue el anterior diario.

Ésta será la hora de reimaginar todo, de iniciar un nuevo ciclo, y tú serás mi testigo, mi confidente...

Mi nuevo diario de los sueños.


End file.
